


I'm Right Where I Belong

by xalexudinovx



Series: Just A Few Little Words [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Mon-El POV, Mon-El is a puppy with lots of feelings, Pre-Relationship, Season 2, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xalexudinovx/pseuds/xalexudinovx
Summary: “Kara, what’s Thanksgiving?”The blonde, blue-eyed alien sitting beside him on the worn workout bench looked over, swallowing her mouthful of water. It was Saturday morning and they were taking a short break from their current sparring session when Mon-El remembered to ask the question he’d been wondering about since the other day after a short conversation with a stranger at the grocery store.“Well,” Kara began, setting her water bottle down and flipping her curly ponytail over her shoulder, “long story short, Thanksgiving is an Earth holiday where people think about everything that they’re thankful for and spend the day with their loved ones. Everyone gets together and has a big dinner with lots of food, like turkey and pie. It’s great, you’re going to love it.”-----The canon compliant prologue to 2x08 where Kara officially invites Mon-El over for Thanksgiving and a shopping trip turns into something a little more than expected.





	I'm Right Where I Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dear friends, I'm back with another addition to this series of unrelated oneshots based off of Twitter prompts I've gotten. The prompt for this was "Thanksgiving" from @Chrisifornia and in honor of the holiday, the title is from Celine Dion's "Thankful." 
> 
> I know it's a little late, but there were a few parts that just didn't feel right and it took me some time to sort them out. Hope you enjoy, regardless of whether you celebrate Thanksgiving or not! 
> 
> (All mistakes are mine and are likely due to having a bit of a cold and inhaling paint fumes this past week.)

 

“Kara, what’s Thanksgiving?”

The blonde, blue-eyed alien sitting beside him on the worn workout bench looked over, swallowing her mouthful of water. It was Saturday morning and they were taking a short break from their current sparring session when Mon-El remembered to ask the question he’d been wondering about since the other day after a short conversation with a stranger at the grocery store.

“Well,” Kara began, setting her water bottle down and flipping her curly ponytail over her shoulder, “long story short, Thanksgiving is an Earth holiday where people think about everything that they’re thankful for and spend the day with their loved ones. Everyone gets together and has a big dinner with lots of food, like turkey and pie. It’s great, you’re going to love it.”

Mon-El couldn’t help grinning at the way Kara’s face lit up when she mentioned food. Her eyes sparkled and that beautiful smile stretched across her face, rosy cheeks–

_Now is not the time to get sappy_ , a dry inner voice reminded him, cutting off his thoughts before they could go any further.

Clearing his throat, Mon-El forced himself to tear his gaze away from Kara’s and focus by staring at the grey wall across from them. “Right, umm, okay. Yeah, that sounds nice.”

Before he could say anything else, a sigh came from Kara and he glanced at her just in time to see her smack a hand to her forehead. “I totally forgot to tell you, didn’t I?”

“Uh, tell me what?” Mon-El asked, his confusion momentarily distracting him from thinking about how adorable she looked with her nose scrunched like that.

“That you’re coming over for Thanksgiving! I mean, you can’t spend Thanksgiving by yourself, obviously. Everyone will be there, Alex and Winn and James. And Eliza’s coming into town and bringing pie!” she rambled excitedly. “I’m so sorry, between work and everything with Cadmus, I forgot to tell you.”

“Oh.” _Oh._ His brow furrowed for a few seconds. He wanted to believe that she was being genuine, because it was _Kara_ , but a small seed of doubt niggled in the back of his mind, whispering that maybe she just felt sorry for him since he brought it up now. “It’s okay, you don’t have to,” he started cautiously, “Thanksgiving sounds like a special holiday and I don’t want to intrude–” his voice died off when Kara laid her hand on his arm, her warm, soft fingers wrapping around his forearm.

“Mon-El, what are you talking about? You wouldn’t be intruding, I want you there! And I’m sure Eliza would love to meet you.” Her magnetic blue eyes took on that familiar, fierce determination. “You’re my friend, and I’m not going to let you spend Thanksgiving alone. So you’re coming over Thursday at 5:30pm and you’re going to eat some proper turkey and glazed carrots and pumpkin pie and we’re all going to have a great time and enjoy Thanksgiving together.”

He didn’t think she realized that she was squeezing his arm as she spoke, but he got an unexpected rush at how good the simple contact felt, and he knew that in a few seconds she’d pull away, so emboldened by her heartfelt words, he reached over with his other hand and covered hers with his own. “Okay, I’ll come,” he said, almost sure that his feelings were written plainly on his face. The previous doubt disappeared, replaced by a buoyant happiness at the thought that he was genuinely wanted and accepted by this group of people he’d come to know in the past few months.

Kara positively beamed in response and Mon-El swore the entire training room got brighter. The moment didn’t last long enough before they both pulled away shyly, smiling and a little flushed, and Kara stood up, slowly walking backwards towards the center of the room.

“Come on, one more round. Let’s see if you can even come close to beating me this time,” Kara said with a playful smirk. “Maybe the 127th time is the charm.”

 

~

 

Mon-El blew out a heavy breath and surveyed the tiny shop, his eye catching on the neatly arranged button down shirts and jackets on the left side, opposite of the fancy dresses on the right. Signs advertising “40% OFF EVERYTHING” sat atop the racks of trousers and more shirts that filled the space and he was starting to feel a little anxious just looking at all the clothes. His wardrobe on Daxam had surely been more sizable than the average citizen’s, but the styles had been somewhat limited to make the royal garments recognizable and he certainly hadn’t had to sew his own clothing or even buy it. Always having to wear royal garments to events had made it easy, which is why he found himself at a bit of a loss when thinking about what was appropriate to wear to Kara’s Thanksgiving dinner. It was a holiday and it was clearly important to Kara so the obvious choice was absolutely _not_ the DEO-issued sweatpants and t-shirt he wore most days.

A woman with warm bronze skin, roughly in her early thirties, looked up from behind the counter with an easy smile. The bracelets on her wrists clinked together lightly as she walked over to him. “Hi, can I help you find something? You look a little overwhelmed.”

“You could say that. I’m just...not sure what to wear,” Mon-El replied lamely to the woman whose name tag read _Tessa_.

The smile on Tessa’s face widened. “In general or...?”

Mon-El huffed a laugh and ran a hand through his hair. “Well, what does one wear to a Thanksgiving dinner with friends hosted by the woman you’re pretty sure you have feelings for and also, her mother will be there?”

Tessa didn’t miss a beat before giving him a wink. “You’ve come to the right place,” she chuckled, motioning for him to follow her. After just a few minutes of riffling through the racks and Tessa pensively tapping her chin while studying him, she settled on a pair of dark trousers and a dusty rose dress shirt.

“Festive, classy, and you can totally pull off the color,” she said in response to his uncertain expression, handing the clothes to him and showing him to the dressing room.

Thankfully, he remembered to be extremely careful with the clothes and he managed to change without anything ripping or buttons flying off.

Tessa greeted him upon leaving the dressing room with two ties in each hand before choosing a deep red one and putting the others aside.

“So, what’s her name? This woman you have feelings for?” she asked with a quirked eyebrow as she quickly fastened the tie.

Mon-El flushed a bit and scratched the back of his neck, trying not to fidget too much. “Kara. Her name’s Kara. She’s, umm, she’s kind of perfect.” And suddenly, it was like he couldn’t stop the verbal avalanche. “I mean, she can be really frustrating sometimes, like _really_ frustrating, cause she’s so stubborn, but it’s because she cares so much about everyone else that sometimes she can’t even see that she’ll get hurt in the process. That’s just who she is, she always tries to see the best in people, and she’s just so _good_ and _brave_ and she makes me want to be better. And she’s so beautiful,” he continued dreamily. “Her eyes are like...the color of the sky...no, they’re like stars or...comets. And there’s just this softness to her, even though she’s the strongest person I know, literally she’s–” he cut himself off abruptly, simultaneously realizing that he’d been about to reveal that Kara was Supergirl and that he’d been gushing extensively about his hopeless crush to a store clerk he’d just met. He didn’t even have to look in a mirror to know his face was bright red.

“I’m so sorry,” he said with a grimace as he met Tessa’s eyes, which were crinkled in amusement. “I didn’t mean to just throw all of that on you.”

There was a certain comfort, he realized, despite his embarrassment, in spilling his emotions out to a near stranger, free of bias. His confusing feelings for Kara weren’t exactly something he could talk to Alex about, and he hadn’t missed the strange looks James and Winn had given him when he’d asked if Kara was mated to anyone either. (And there was absolutely no way he was bringing it up to J’onn.)

Tessa laughed and shook her head, taking a step back out of the way of the floor-length mirror next to the dressing room. “It’s all right. She sounds like quite a woman. And I’d say she’s lucky to have someone who cares about her as much as you clearly do.”

“Pretty sure I’m the lucky one,” Mon-El replied with a bashful smile, adjusting the tie a little bit. The soft warm color of the shirt was different than the cool tones of the formal wear he was used to on Daxam, but he found that he didn’t mind. Without a jacket, the ensemble didn’t look quite as formal as the suit he’d worn to Lena’s gala, but formal enough to make a good impression for Thanksgiving dinner.

“What do you think? Do you want to try something else?” Tessa asked.

Mon-El shook his head. “No, I think this is perfect. You’re really good at this,” he added.

“I know,” she replied with a grin, before gesturing around at the shop. “This place has been my dream ever since I was four and my mom told me I had a rare fashion instinct. I’ve been dressing people up ever since,” Tessa laughed. “I’ll let you change, so just come on over to the register whenever you’re ready to check out.”

A few minutes later, she was ringing up his items and folding them neatly into a printed paper bag. As Mon-El stood waiting, he felt the phone Winn had gotten him vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out for a second to see a text from Kara saying something about stuffing. Just seeing her name made a smile stretch across his face, but he put the phone away, resisting the urge to call her just to hear her voice. He would text her back later once he was back at the DEO and could properly concentrate on carefully sending a simple text without breaking the phone in half, like he’d done with the first phone (and the second).

“So, any other advice for Thanksgiving?” Mon-El asked as Tessa took his plastic card and swiped it through the machine.

“Well,” Tessa started, handing the card back to him, “I can only speak from my own experience with my girlfriend, but simple, kind gestures go a long way, especially during the holidays. Just show that you care, not just about Kara, but about everyone that she cares for.” She dropped the receipt into the bag and slid it across the counter towards him with a smile.

Mon-El nodded slowly, grabbing ahold of the bag. “Thank you. Really.”

“My pleasure,” Tessa said in response, giving him a toothy grin. “It was nice meeting you...”

“Mike. Mike Matthews.” He stuck out his hand as he knew was customary here, remembering not to squeeze her hand too hard.

“Nice to meet you, Mike. I hope things work out for you.”

“You too,” he replied with a warm smile as he turned towards the door. “Jolly Thanksgiving, Tessa.”

She snorted a laugh, shaking her head at him. “Jolly Thanksgiving, Mike.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing from Mon-El's POV for a change because the show gave us so little of that and I hate how he wasn't really developed as his own person with his own life outside of direct interactions with Kara (as much as I love those with all my heart). So Tessa, with her infinite wisdom, is just one of many headcanon characters that I like to think Mon-El befriended after he came to NC :) let me know what y'all think about her!
> 
> I love comments and kudos as much as I love pumpkin pie...which is A LOT <3
> 
> Hope everyone is having a marvelous day and that this fic made you smile!


End file.
